


All on a Summer's Day

by nonamouse



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	All on a Summer's Day

It's Tuesday and it's pints again, John's treat, though it was Freema who found this place. She begged off tonight, though, citing a headache but John had been a bit petulant towards her and he thought maybe he was the real reason. 

David assured him that he was. "Well, you've been a bit of a twat today." He said. 

John sulked into his beer. "If you hadn't kept fucking up your lines..." 

"I never fuck up my lines, I'm improvising!" 

"Oh piss off." 

David sat back and took a sip of his beer. "I suppose we ought to dispense with the pretense." He said. 

"Not tonight, dear, I have a headache." John replied dryly. 

"No you haven't." David slid his hand up John's thigh. "In fact, look what I've found." He patted the bulge of John's crotch. 

"This is not the place, David." 

"Then let's go somewhere that is." 

And John had to admit, David really knew what to say, he finished his beer and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "Your flat is closest." He said. David's flat also had a serious lack of John's wife, but they didn't really like to talk about that. 

It was hot enough to make David feel a bit sticky and lazy, sweat gluing his T-shirt to his shoulders. He and John walked together in silence like two people who were well past small talk, well past big talk and all that rubbish in the middle. David had disposed of most of the small talk very early on, and John only talked big when they were in bed together. 

David's flat was little cooler than outside. 

"Christ man, how can you stand it?" John stripped off his T-shirt. "It's so fucking hot in here." 

"Shut up." David's voice came muffled as his head was in the icebox. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I said," David strode across the room. "Shut. Up." And he ran an ice cube down the side of John's neck, chasing melted water with his tongue. 

"Oh." John said. 

"I want you to go lie down, John, and I want you to be naked. I'll be there in a minute." 

John turned immediately to go, toeing off trainers and undoing his jeans. David noted as they slipped over the curve of John's ass, that John was not wearing any underwear. He smirked. 

David never made his bed; his blankets were always kicked on the floor, and he slept at an angle, John knew; force of habit from years of sleeping in too short beds. John settled himself back against David's pillows and let his eyes drift shut. 

"Comfortable?" 

"Get your ass in here." 

The mattress dipped under David's weight. "You're so rude." He said, and laid a hand on John's belly. "Don't move until I say." 

John chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. "What if I do?" 

"I haven't thought of that yet, I can't possibly be expected to think of everything at once. Now, shut your trap." David leaned forward and brushed his lips over John's. "You're noisy." 

John huffed quietly and melted into the kiss, scrubbing his fingers into David's hair. "You've been waiting all day for this haven't you?" 

"You know I have, I've wanted to fuck you all day. Wanted to..." He trailed off in a groan as John nudged his thigh between David's legs. 

"Why the fuck are you still dressed?" 

"More interesting this way, isn't it?" David sort of rubbed himself against John's cock and smiled when John gasped. "A little bit freaky." 

"Nothing freaky about this." John dragged David's shirt up and tugged on it until David raised his arms and let him pull it all the way off. "And if you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'm going to toss off and be done with it." 

"Promises promises." David said, but reached over to grab the Astroglide anyway. He poked his tongue through his teeth and sat back on his knees. "C'mon, knees up." 

John didn't even bother with a witty retort, just assumed the position, bottom lip clenched between his teeth, resting awkwardly on his elbows trying to watch David's slick fingers disappear into his body. 

"I wouldn't think that was necessary anymore." He managed. 

David shrugged. "I like it." He used his free hand to pick his jeans open and stroke himself lazily, almost like an afterthought to his fingers in John's ass. 

He waited until John's body clenched around his fingers and sweated and heaved before he pulled John's legs apart and pressed inside. 

"Oh you fucker." John whispered. 

David smirked. "You, uh, you love it." 

John clenched his muscles as hard as he could making David's hips stutter against him and his eyes grow wide. They battled back and forth like this, biting at one another, pinching nipples, until David grabbed hold of John's ankles and pushed them as close to John's ears as he could get them. 

"Come on you bastard." He growled. "Come on." 

"You first." 

"We'll see, won't we?" David bit John's throat and began to whisper to him, a litany of nearly unintelligible filth. He got as far as "hot tight ass" when John clenched down on him again and he orgasmed uncontrollably into John's body. He pulled himself roughly free; ignoring the mess he was making of his sheets and sucked John's cock into his mouth, shoving three fingers back into John's ass. 

John laughed as he came. 

"Can I get you some tea, then?" David asked, wiping the corners of his mouth. 

John sat up, realizing for the first time that he was going to be quite sore later. 

"No." He said, "but tomorrow's your turn to buy pints."


End file.
